


Cuddles And Blanket Forts

by LissaWho5



Series: Sander Storymas 2017! [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Slight Hurt/Comfort, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Logan is stressed and his boyfriends build a blanket fort with him.





	Cuddles And Blanket Forts

Logan was stressed.

 

He had been in his room all day doing work and he was currently trying to get far ahead on Thomas’s schedule. He could feel the stress and tension throughout his body and he honestly needed a break, though he would never admit on his own. 

 

He was interrupted however by a knock at his door. 

 

He sighed and got up. He opened the door to see one of his boyfriends, Patton, standing on the other side with a smile on his face.

 

“Logan! Roman, Virgil, and I are going to make a blanket fort and I came to get you. Want to join?”Said Patton, excitedly.

 

Logan couldn’t help but smile at Patton’s happy attitude as he thought about joining them.

 

On the one hand, he had wanted to get really far ahead on Thomas’s schedules.

 

But on the other, he was tired and had been working all day and cuddling with his boyfriends underneath a blanket fort seemed really nice right now. 

 

“That sounds excellent Patton. I would love to join you.” 

 

Patton beamed at him and grabbed his hand, nearly pulling him down the stairs. 

 

Once they got downstairs they found Virgil carrying some blankets from the closet and he could hear Roman in the kitchen, presumably getting snacks. 

 

Virgil looked up and saw them coming, smiling when he saw Logan with Patton. He would never admit it, but he would sometimes worry about the logical trait when he would stay in his room all day, he never mentioned though, as it would be hypocritical of him as he had done the same thing many times before. (Though those days have cut down as he had gotten closer to the other three sides.) But that was a conversation for another time because right now it looked more like Logan needed affection, not Virgil talking to him about unhealthy habits. 

 

“Glad you were able to get the nerd out of his room.” Though he said it with affection in his eyes, and his teasing tone obviously came from a place of love. 

 

Logan didn’t have any words to respond to that so he just gave Virgil a look which he only laughed at and Logan couldn’t help but laugh as well.

 

Soon Roman bursting in with snacks and placed them on a table that had already been moved out of the room. He also smiled when he saw Logan. 

 

“I see Patton has rescued the Nerdy Prince from his captivity with the boring boo work. Amazing ob wonderful knight Patton. Truly outdid yourself.” 

 

Logan just rolled his eyes at Prince’s comment, but he couldn’t help the smile on his face. 

 

“Be quiet Roman. Need I remind you of the “The Paint Incident of 2016?” He said a playful smirk on his lips. 

 

“That was one time!” Roman shrieked. 

 

“Play nice you two.” Said Patton, using his Dad voice. 

 

“Yeah, as much as I love seeing you two flirt, I actually want to build this fort in the next century.” Said Virgil, trying to look done, but even he couldn’t do it very convincingly. 

 

After that, they started to build the fort and soon enough it was complete. It was big enough that all of them could fit, but still small enough that all four of them had to be close, which none of them took issue with. 

 

Roman grabbed their snacks off the table and Virgil went to grab his laptop. 

 

Both came back and all four of them cuddled together while Virgil pulled up Gravity Falls on the computer, a favorite of them all but especially Logan. 

 

Watching his favorite cartoon, eating some really good popcorn, and being cuddled by all three of his boyfriends made Logan relax more than he had in what felt like a while. The stress he felt earlier melted away and he let out a relieved sigh a relaxed smile on his face. 

 

He could say with absolute certainty that his boyfriends were the best stress relievers, because stress was no match for happy moments with ones you love. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think as feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Have a lovely day/night
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
